Don't come in (me)
by SebastianSeiya
Summary: This has been done before, but...My version of City of Lost Souls, when Sebastian and Clary were struggling on the floor of the hidden house. What would have happened if Clary hadn't managed to get away? If Sebastian had gotten his will...and Clary. WARNINGS! Non-con, incest, angst. If you don't like this, or don't like Clabastian, don't read. Want more? Review!


Clary was lying bleeding on the remnants of the glass table, dizzy with nausea. Sebastian was on top of her, fingering the zipper of her jeans. She could feel her brother's excitement; could feel that he _wanted_ her. Her fingers felt around for a glass shard big enough to grasp, and she hissed in pain as she cut herself, trying to get hold of an especially jagged piece. While she was distracted by the pain, Sebastian succeeded in unbuttoning her jeans and was jerkily pulling them down her hips. Clary screamed and started kicking and flailing desperately, trying to get him off of her.

"Now dear sister, I know you're a wild cat in the sack; the scratch marks on my back can testify to that. But we haven't even gotten to the good part yet. And I promise you, sister mine: I'll make you feel better than Jace ever did."

Clary could not believe this was happening. She knew her brother wasn't even human – the black of his eyes gave testament to his demon blood – but to go so far as to rape your own blood sister as she was bleeding on the floor, that was just too twisted!

"Get off me! You're sick!" She tried to scream again, but it came out as a choked gasp as he rested his arm against her throat while he struggled out of his black gear trousers. She could see his erection straining against his white boxers. She panicked, and kicked even harder. She managed to land one in his side, and he oomphed in shock and pain and fell back against her. He breathed hard against her ear, making her shiver with fear and distaste. She tried to roll to her side, but he caged her in between his arms and the floor, his face inches from her own. His eyes were shining with arousal, the black eyes blacker than ever as the pupils expanded. But his lips were pressed together in a thin line, whiter than the white of his skin as his face twisted with fury. Clary gasped, furious with herself with being so pathetic, so scared. Why couldn't she just fight him off? She'd had months of training, yet she was powerless in this situation. Weak.

"I see you are not going to make this easy, Clarissa." She could feel his breath tickling her cheek. "Pity. I would have made sure you enjoyed it, but now you give me no choice."

Clary watched as he rummaged through the pocket of his trousers, which were still stuck halfway down his thighs. His manhood was still bulging within his boxers, straining to get free. He drew out a stele from his back pocket, and set the cold metal against the exposed skin by her hipbone. She arched involuntarily as the pain of the rune stung her. Then, her back fell back to the floor with a thump. She tried once again to kick herself free, but it was useless. She could no longer move her arms or legs.

"What did you _do_ to me?!" she spat. He chuckled in response and stood up. He held her gaze as he removed his boxers and threw them to the side, freeing his erection. Her eyes fell to his cock; she couldn't help it. It was huge and white, and looked hard, like marble, pinker towards the swollen head and with faint, blue lines tracing it. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. This was happening. She was helpless, paralysed on the floor as her brother put a hand to his erection, stroking it teasingly.

"Enjoying what you see, sister? It will feel even better, inside you," he smiled.

"N-no! That won't fit!" she said stupidly, panic making her stutter. There was no way that huge thing was going to fit inside of her small frame.

"Jace not as well-endowed, then? I'm not surprised. That amount of cockiness only comes with a small cock." He chuckled, clearly amused by his own pun. Clary only stared. This was too bizarre. Her evil half-demon brother was making stupid jokes about her boyfriend as he was about to rape her.

Sebastian sat back down on the floor and languidly lowered himself onto her until his body was covering hers, resting on his elbows so that their skin was only just touching. She cried openly now. She didn't know what else to do. She tried to think of something, but she couldn't move her body enough and there was nothing she could say to make him stop this. She only risked making him mad; causing him to maybe hurt her even more.

"Shhhh, little sister, don't cry. I told you. I belong to you. And you belong to me. You're _mine_ " _._

She could feel his cock against her thigh. It was leaving cold, wet spots where the head touched her skin. He aligned himself against her opening, and started teasing it with the tip of his cock. He rubbed it back and forth across her entrance, its wetness occasionally touching her nub, making her shiver despite herself.

"You're getting wet for me, sister dearest. Your body knows it belongs to me".

She spat in his face, then immediately turned her head away from him, expecting a blow. He only chuckled. As she looked back at him, she saw him wiping her spittle off his chin then lowering the now wet fingers to her slit. He stroked her up and down with the saliva covered digits, and Clary bit back a moan. Sebastian must have guessed how she was feeling though, because he smirked and pushed the tip his cock into her. She gasped. It was not far enough in for it to hurt, but the feeling was so _foreign._ It felt so alien to have her most private part penetrated like this, and she felt sick knowing it was her own brother doing it. He stayed like that for a while, as if he was waiting for her to adjust to him inside of her, then he slowly started pushing himself deeper into her. His right hand found her breast and he leaned his face into the crook of her neck, moaning against the skin, making it vibrate with the sound of his arousal. She hardly noticed, though, because now the pain was there. It burned and stung at the same time, and she felt sure she was breaking; that there was no way his cock could enter her any further. She wished the rune had robbed her of feeling as well as movement, it hurt so much.

Sebastian pulled halfway out of her, and then with a single thrust he'd entered her completely. He moaned as she sobbed in pain from the intrusion. This time, he didn't give her a chance to adjust as he entered her again, pumping back and forth, entering her deeper and deeper with every thrust.

"Oh little sister..." he moaned into her ear, "you're so tight. So wonderfully warm, and tight..."

Clary just cried silently as his thrusts turned quicker and more urgent. His lips found hers and he forced her mouth open with his tongue, ravishing her mouth as well as her body. His thumb was stroking her right nipple, making her flinch from the new but not wholly unpleasant feeling. He broke the kiss and grabbed her lifeless legs, holding them tight around his waist as he pumped in and out of her. His thrusts were impossibly quick now, and with a low growl and a shudder he emptied himself into her. His orgasm seemed to last a long time, as he jerked and spurted his seed into his sister's womb.

They were both gasping as he stopped moving, her from exhaustion and terror, and him from the keenness of his pleasure. He slowly pulled out of her, and shakily stood up. His eyes roamed her flushed body, starting with her face and travelling down to her still shuddering groin. His seed was slowly trickling out of her slit, and he smiled wickedly.

"I believe this is the sexiest and most beautiful thing I have ever seen, little sister. My seed seeping out of your body. Mixed with a bit of blood, I see. No wonder you were so tight. There was a wall protecting your garden, after all. But not anymore." He reached a hand up to scratch his chin. "It's only right that I should be your first. We are the first of our kind, like Adam and Eve. And like them, we belong together."

Clary didn't reply. She just lay there, hollow-eyed, feeling her brother's juices pooling beneath her. She had always imagined Jace would be her first. But now her virginity was lost, stolen from her, by her own brother.


End file.
